Class Act
The episode begins on a clear starlit night, at the Happy Tree Friends' school in the middle of the forest. Generic Tree Friends fill the auditorium, where onstage Candy lies in a bed in front of a set resembling a bedroom. Offstage, Wooly, the director, motions for Superspeed to walk onstage. Holding a candle, Superspeed moves to the center of the stage when a spotlight shines several feet to the left of him. Wooly gets Elliott's attention, and Elliott, himself, who is operating the spotlight, moves the light onto Superspeed. Wooly then motions up to Liftelle and Shiftette, who stand above the stage. The two begin shaking an upside down, and obviously upset, Shaky, her dandruff acting as snow in the background. With everything in place, Wooly motions for Superspeed to start singing. Superspeed begins singing "O Tannenbaum", while Toothy, Scales, and Fuddles come onstage dressed in cardboard cutouts of a present, a candy cane, and a Christmas tree, respectively. From Candy's point of view, however, he can only see the top part of Scales' candy cane costume. The spotlight makes the costume look like a divine treat. Superspeed stops singing upon hearing a crunching noise and a scream. Everyone looks over to see Scales with a big bite mark on his costume and torso. Everyone looks over to see Candy lying in bed with blood on his face, giggling happily, unaware that he just consumed cardboard and flesh rather than a candy cane. A scared Superspeed looks over to Wooly, who tells him to keep singing. As Superspeed begins singing again, Scales runs offstage and gets the curved part of his costume caught on a rope. This causes a sandbag to drop and knock Toothy's costume off his body. Unfortunately, this also cuts his face off, which lands at Superspeed's feet. Horrified, he looks back to Wooly for guidance. Once more Wooly motions Superspeed to keep singing. By now, Superspeed can barely sing as he sobs in fear. Toothy runs around the stage in a panic, until he slips on his own face. Toothy's face flies up and hits Elliott in his face, causing him to swing the spotlight over to Liftelle and Shiftette. They throw up their hands to shield their eyes and yell "Ouh!", dropping Shaky in the process. She falls down through the chimney in the set and, as her quills poke through the set, emerges out of the fireplace, missing her skin. Superspeed and Fuddles become extremely terrified and look over to Wooly yet again. Wooly, scared himself, is climbing out the window. Fuddles and Superspeed run away offstage, but not before Superspeed tosses his candle in the air. The candle lands right by the curtains, setting them ablaze. Jussy screams in fear while everyone starts panicking and running from their seats. Fuddles is the first to reach the door, but in all the confusion she forgets to remove her costume. She gets stuck in the doorway, while numerous Generic Tree Friends run against her, trying to get out. Eventually, Fuddles is forced out of the face-hole of her costume, squeezing her head into a red, cylinder-shaped glob of blood resembling a Slinky as it bounces down the stairs. Finally her costume breaks and the audience comes flooding out of the school. Pierce stands next to Wooly, the entire right side of his face burnt. Wooly starts clearing his throat and sighs (after one of the Generics run away with fire all around him/her) before looking around at the damage. Elliott's cane has impaled him through his eye, Mom is burnt and bruised, Baby is screaming in pain as a Christmas star is lodged in his head, and slowly, Fuddles weakly raises her hand. Blood and organs are everywhere. Candy appears to have been lightly burned, crying as well, and has some blood on his fur (though it's not clear if its his or it belongs to someone else). Shaky kneels on all fours, freezing without any skin. In the background, The Entertainer tries to comfort a burnt Generic Tree Friend while a flipped out Ale stabs another Generic Tree Friend. Toothy laments the loss of his face, Scales looks nervously at the gaping hole in his torso, and The Beaver stares horrified as she is now missing both of her feet in addition to her hands. Icy stands off in the distance (strangely seeming undamaged), and Shiftette drags a wailing Liftelle (who is missing the bottom half of her body) away. Everywhere dead and dying Generic Tree Friends litter the ground. Behind Superspeed, Bonny lands in the middle of it all, apparently having been alerted by the Tree Friend's screams, yelling, shrieks and crying. Superspeed starts facing down at the snow upsetly thinking about what he had triggered after he threw the candle away accidentally moments ago, but as a shooting star flies by in the background he straightens up, determined. Once more he begins singing, and everyone looks up. The cries, shrieking and whimpers stop and everyone smiles, moved by Superspeed's singing (except for Ale who continues stabbing his victim). Wooly is even moved to tears by the sound of Superspeed's voice. Suddenly, everyone starts joining hands, hooks, and bones around the burning school, joining Superspeed in his song. Toothy joins hands with Hippy, as well as Pierce with Shaky, and Jussy with The Entertainer. As the camera pans up to the clear night sky, where a bright star shines brilliantly, a loud explosion is heard, and bodies are sent flying into the air. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes